cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambrai IX
Prince Elsen Ambrai IX was born at Reiza Palace in the year 625, the only child of Prince Edrel Ambrai VIII and Princess Iliena. He was born a mere two weeks after the assassination of his grandfather, Prince Rihani Ambrai, at a time of severe political instability in the neighbouring country of Hyrule. Only three days later, his father Edrel was also assassinated, by the same Hylian terrorist group, the HLA. His birth was hailed as a triumph in the face of such threats against the monarchy. Security at Reiza Palace, which was already higher than it had ever been was tightened, and the royal family was forbidden to leave for their own safety, as both Rihani and Edrel had been killed while travelling on the road out of the palace. The former Princess, her Grace the Lady Alexia, advised Iliena not to appoint a governor but to take the position of Princess Regent to rule the country until Elsen came of age. Several days after the funeral of her husband, she penned a speech that addressed the population of Feruche that announced her intention to do just that. At her request, there was no celebration or coronation ritual at her ascension; because of the security threat, it was felt that the monarchy should keep as low a profile as possible. In so doing, Iliena became the first and, to date, only Princess Regent to rule the country. The young Elsen lead a very sheltered life at Reiza, where he was tutored privately and his only friends the children of the palace staff who resided there. When he reached the age of fifteen, the traditional age Ossetian princes finish their schooling, he requested to be tutored further, and he went on to study several subjects, including law, physics, metallurgy and animal husbandry among others. At seventeen he became a member of the marine unit of the Jihan'Rei as a means of joining a branch of the military that was expected of the Crown Prince. Unlike the princes before and after him, he was not given Wentyn Castle as his residence at the age of twenty, as it was meant to be given by the ruling prince and his father had been killed when he was only a few days old. Ossetian law dictated that Iliena could not hand it over to him, and so, he continued his schooling and his participation in the Jihan'Rei until the age of twenty-two. A marriage had been arranged several years before by his mother, but it was only at that age that he met his future wife, the Lady Aladra (named after the famed Ossetian princess) when she travelled with her family to the palace. Their first meeting was described as "amiable"; it was known that they liked each other well enough and were happy to fulfill their duty by living the life that was set out for them. Elsen and Aladra were married in a small ceremony at Reiza, and several months later the coronation took place, where Iliena officially handed over her power as Princess Regent to the new ruling prince. A few years previous, the Hylian monarchy had been overthrown by the banking alliances, who took over the new country of Kanosia. Although Iliena was very much against it, Elsen's advisors had been telling him for a while now that the security threat had been greatly reduced, and the young prince was eager to let his public see him in person for the first time, and so the first royal visit to Feruche in over twenty years commenced mere weeks after the coronation. The population was sympathetic to the royal family and especially Elsen after the murders of his father and grandfather, and they welcomed him eagerly. Taken aback by the happy reception, Elsen and Aladra thanked the crowds for their adorations and promised to return again the following year. They kept this promise, and indeed, made an official visit every year until Elsen's death. Elsen was popular throughout the country, and even anti-monarchists admitted that he proved to be a capable prince, facilitating diplomacy with the new and unstable Kanosia with surprising ease. While he insisted at every meeting on the safety of the former Hylian family (they were, after all, distantly related), he never managed to save them from the life imprisonment they were eventually charged with. He was, however, instrumental in saving their lives from the death penalty the new government had intended, impressing them with his passionate pleas for mercy so much that they not only dropped the punishment, they allowed the son of the former prince to take up the new purely ceremonial title of High Chancellor, the symbolic head of the country. Although relations between Ossetia and Kanosia improved over the years due to Elsen's diplomacy, his greatest failure is often cited to be his refusal to visit the country, despite Kanosian promises of security. This did sour things for a time, but in his defense, it was a time of unease for Ossetia and he was constantly working. This also somewhat strained his relationship with Aladra, who grew bored of the court, yet they always held the greatest respect for one another. She gave birth to their only child, the Crown Prince Deniv, when Elsen was twenty-seven. Despite the breakup of their marriage (they remained wedded due to religious issues, but it had all but ended and Aladra was free to pursue whomever she desired at that point), Elsen never sought another relationship. People wondered at it, but when he overheard a noble talking about the issue, he interrupted the startled man with what was to become a famous quote, "I am married first and foremost to my country. I hold my station and responsibilities above all others, save for those of family. And besides that, I would not embarrass them by seeking refuge from the world's ills in another woman's skirts." Under Elsen, Ossetia gradually recovered from the debt incurred by his grandfather, Rihani. In fact, the country became richer than it had been since the rule of Prince Rillon Ambrai IV. With renewed funds, he began several building projects, including the modernisation of the infrastructure of Feruche. Also feeling that Athlante Castle was too old-fashioned, and unwilling to demolish the historic building (in part because of the location of the Azh'Eltan below), and wanting another residence in the city rather than having to travel to Reiza, he ordered the construction of another palace. Radzyn, as it was eventually called, combined elements of classical Ossetian architecture along with modern advances in design and construction. Progress on the building stalled for various reasons and by the time of his death, the palace was still only three thirds complete. His successor completed construction two years after he succeeded Elsen, but did not furnish the palace or complete the internal fittings for another twenty years, with only sporadic investment in the completion of the building throughout his reign. Elsen was seen as a liberal, being responsible for the nulling of the rule of Salic Primogeniture. At his death, he was greatly mourned by the public and his funeral was one of the largest the royal family had ever seen. His reign is commonly referred to as Dor'ita'ev'kazradi, or the Time of the Golden Sun. He died at the age of seventy seven of old age at Reiza Palace, and was succeeded by his only son and heir, Prince Deniv. Category:Ossetia Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Ossetia Category:Princes